


[Podfic] Only One That Brings Me Back

by RsCreighton



Series: Birthday Podfics 2016 [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Impact Play, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Jamie is being an impossible little brat. It's Jordie's job to take the edge off for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [only one that brings me back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260121) by [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight). 



> Author's Notes taken from the fic itself: 
> 
> There is unsafe BDSM practice here. Don't take kink advice from fanfiction.
> 
> Technically this is kinky gen; it's kink without arousal or orgasms for anybody. Since there is non-sexual dick-touching between brothers, though, overtagging for incest is probably better than undertagging.
> 
> "non-sexual dick-touching" is the name of my band.
> 
> Birthday podfic #8 on my actual birthday! :D

**Length:**   26:04  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201609/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20The%20Only%20One%20That%20Brings%20Me%20Back.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201609/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20The%20Only%20One%20That%20Brings%20Me%20Back.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
